The Hero and The Invisible
by KittyCatShadow
Summary: Alfred, the prince of a great land, becomes bored with being locked in for a long time. Matthew, a villager in the lands, is tired of working and feels as if his life isn't worth anything. Both meet and decide to switch roles. Here they might realize the others story and change. And they also might find love. Sucky summery. Idea from The prince and the Pauper. Rating 'cuz nervous.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N:Hi! This idea went through my mind and here gose!...Its not gonna be exactly like the plot in the story...You know i had alot of things to type here..and now its gone...dang it...Anyway i hope you don't mind if the characters are a bit OOC...or alot OOC...__'Prince and the Pauper'__ Is the story i got the idea from. Human names are used... And...well enjoy!)_

Pairings(Not in order):USUK, RusCan, GerIta, Prustria.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own ****Hetalia****, or its characters. Or the story and plot ****Prince and the Pauper**.

* * *

Chapter 1:Good old days in the castle

Alfred sighed again. He was stuck in this boring room again, listening to his boring mentor go on and on about his Princely duties, and why he should be doing them instead of messing around with the maids.

To shorten it up, he was being scolded again for having fun.

Boooooring.

He started to slink in his chair when a loud smack hit the table, causing him to flinch.

"Listen! Sit up and learn!"His mentor scolded, pale blue eyes flashing in anger."By tomarrow I expect you to be here on time and ready to learn!" with that said, Ivan, turned and headed out of the room.

Once the door was shut Alfred sighed again. The guy may be scary but he grew up with it. He already learned that Ivan would never hurt him unless he deserved it, which was a smack upside the head. And that no matter how angry he got, the prince could get away with anything.

He started to slink further into his chair, then completely fell off of it. He groaned and squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable under the table. But after a few moments he decided to forget it and crawl out.

Leaving the boring, stuffy room he made his way to the kitchen, in search of somthing to end his bordem. But before he reached the doors he passed a staff member he had come to know, Tonny.

The young servent noticed him and stopped briefly. Tonny was shorter by a couple feet and had strange greyish skin, with weird glowing red eyes and a buzzcutted hairstyle. He was silent most of the time except a couple of words, so he just waved a friendly hello. Alfred gave a smile back and passed him towards the kitchen.

Going inside the kitchen he searched for the most familiar face of the cooks. But to no avail he couldnt find him."Maybe a day off?" he murmured to himself.

Alfred left the kitchen, bored as ever. Starting to walk aimlessly around the hallways he sighed to himself.

This is how it was everyday for him. Doing nothing except learning stupid lessons, holding small conversations with the staff, and walking around. Thats all he ever dose anymore. Somtimes he gets away with messing around but its not fun as it seems.

Letting out another sigh he reached his room. Flopping onto his clean, made bed he let out another sigh.

Alfred wished life was more interesting. He wished he could leave the castle. He wished he wasn't prince anymore. It was like being a bird in a cage. Heart set on the horizen, but body trapped forever in one place.

Turning over and staring at the ceiling, he sighed again and drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it so far! sorry the chapters are short. I'm going to try and fix it. Chapters will back and forth between America and Canada's POV. Reviews would be nice by the way :)

-KittyCatShadow


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: HI chapter 2 here and ready to be read! By the way..I am too lazy and the computer is really slow but I hope this is the correct way to spell Canada's human name. Other then that I hope you dont mind the shortness of the chapter and how its all edgy and the OOCness...I'm trying to fix it...Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer**:I dont own Hetalia or its characters or the plot _Prince and the Pauper_!

* * *

Chapter 2: A day in town.

Matthew let out a small sigh and winced. He pricked his finger again with a stupid needle. And thats because the loud voice of Arthur made him flinch again. And the yelling was always about how much he messed up.

He always wondered why his boss liked to go on and on about his failures when he was working. Maybe to make even more failure?

He doubted he would ever know. But the small throbbing in his finger wasnt helping either.

Matthew put his small work down before blood spilt on it and looked up to Arthur. Boy was his boss kind of a mess. His blonde hair unbrushed and messy, green eyes, although angry, coated with lack of sleep. Work clothes dirty and wrinkled. Matthew of course wasnt no better except with brushed hair and bright eyes.

Arthur was apprently done with his rant when he tuned back in and left the room. Matthew gave a sad look to where he left. He already knew his boss was under very much stress. But it really sucked when he took it out on him.

But he was lucky in a way. A very messed up way. He got a home with food and a place to sleep. And a few friends. Friends being the other two workers who lived with him.

*Speaking of which.*He thought as he heard two pairs of footsteps come up right behind him."So is done scolding? I'm hungry!" a voice to the left of him said. That would be Gilbert."You idiot...Unless hes coming back through that door with a weapon to end one of us right now, then hes done for the night!"The voice to his right exclaimed. And that would be Ludwig, younger brother to Gilbert.

Matthew stayed silent. They probly havent notice him yet. Invisible as always.

"Anyway I think we need some food. Are you joining us Matthew, or are you just gonna stare at the wall all night?" Matthew jumped. He forgot. Somehow when he is usually invisible, unless being scolded, Gilbert could still see him."Wait...Matthew..how long have you been there?" Ludwig questioned.

Point exactly.

Shrugging the question off he answered Gilberts question."Eheheh...Yeah Ill join." His unsually soft voice filled with akwardness. As he got out of his workspace and followed them to the dining table he questioned Gilbert."Is Arthur gonna join?" But Gilbert waved it off."Said he was going to eat later. Busy as always I guess." Matthew only nodded.

After a almost silent dinner, with Gilbert and Ludwig chatting about designs and stuff, Matthew made his way upstairs. Tonight the brothers had cleanup duty.

As he shut his door he let out another small sigh. truthfully he hated this place. He was always being judged about his work and felt so alone. Sometimes he wished he was somewhere eles. Somewhere where people could remember him. Where he wasnt judged. Where he felt...he couldnt think of it anymore as he got into bed.

He let out another sigh. Here he was alone. Like a ugly duckling. All he hoped was that someday he would turn into a beautiful swan. With that in mind he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Cant wait till Chapter 3...that's where the real stuff happens! Reviews are always nice!

**-KittyCatShadow**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N:Hi Here is chapter three! Excuse the OOCness and in the near end it might become a bit cracky...I was sleepy...passed out at 1 am and had school the next day...o-o but i do it for the people who like to read! And like to read this story! Also i think i might be straying away from the plot...oops? Anyhoo...Enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Hetalia or its characters! or some of the plot from Prince and the Pauper.

* * *

Chapter 3:The Day of Alfred.

I was running. But in slow motion. My feet taking slow heavy steps while everything around me sped past. I'm on a road. There was a danger behind me. I could already feel fear throughout my entire body. I dont know what the danger is at all. All I know right now is run.

But each step I take gets heavier. Its as if I dont know how to run, and slowly teaching myself, left, right, left, right. Or as if I'm trying to run in water, each step taking me deeper. Either way I am just slowly trying to escape danger.

I hear it behind me. The low grumble of a monster sending chills down my spine. I try making my legs go faster but they just. Wont. Move. Fast. Enough! As I turn my head to see the beast itself, my eyes close.

They wont open! I try opening them but they act as if super glued shut. I know I'm screwed now. But as I finally open my eyes I wake up.

Im laying in bed softly panting with eyes wide open. It was a dream? How lifelike... I sit up and feel extremely hot. I glance at what I'm wearing and grimace. Of course thats right...I fell asleep in my stupid Prince getup again. Second time this week. First being yesterday when Ivan was scolding me. I take a big breath and fan my face. Why is it so hot in here?

I look to my window The curtains are closed but not even a drop of sunlight tries peeking in. Is it already after dark? I toss my legs over the side of the bed and stretch my arms. Standing up I let out another yawn, stretching even more.

"Yeesh...I must have been really out of it." I murmur to myself. Taking a few steps to the window I yank them open. Yep its already passed sunset. You can even see the bright stars and half moon from the blury window.

I unlock the window and open it. Cool refreshing air hits my face and I sigh in relief. Its so nice. Especialy after a weird, scary dream. I keep the window open and leave my room, after swiping a hand over my hair to fix it.

I start to walk around as I do everyday, when a appealing smell reaches my nose. *Hes back!* I think excitedly.*Maybe he can help me with my boredem!*

I quickly start running to the kitchen. As I'm about to make a sharp turn, someone appears out of nowhere. I crash hard into the stranger. We both fall down to the ground with a heavy thud and surprised yelps.

I wince as I land ontop of the stanger. I hear a groan escape both of our mouths."Ouch.."I say but quickly recovering and lifting myself off the stranger to sit a foot away. As they sit up I take in their appearence.

Dark brown hair brushed back slightly, leaving a curl to stand pointed up. As they open their eyes I see a bright violet. Its a guy I note as I see his outfit. Then I remember. He plays the piano for my dad sometime. I think his name was...Roderich? Wait dosnt he have glasses?

"Uugh...where are my glasses?" I guess so. I start out fast and nervous, "Listen I'm sorry about that...I was in a hurry and-Oh found them. Here you go! And anyway I'm just sorry about that." I give him a nervous smile.

He starts to clean his glasses, a frown on his face. A few seconds pass and he puts on his glasses. Only taking one look at me and he imediatly changes from neutral to kinda scared."Oh its you your highness! No. Dont apologize to me! I wasnt watching where i was going! And I'm sorry for not answering earlier! I thought it was a fellow musician I'm in a argument with!"

He quickly gets up and offers a shaky hand. I laugh a bit and shake my head."Nah..But dont be so nervous! If anything it should be me. I did bump into you without looking. And the Hero always takes the blame! Without it he would be that much of a hero now would he?" I give him a friendly smile.

He looks shocked but returns it after a few moments."No sir...he wouldnt." He lets out a small chuckle and I laugh. I get up and brush my pants a bit."Your aren't hurt right?" I ask, He shakes his head and smiles a bit."No I'm not hurt. But thank you." I smile back.

*Yep the Hero cares for all!* I think."You know we should really hang out somtime." His smile fades away to a frown."I would like to. But that wouldnt work sir-" I interupt with a smile."Call me Alfred!" He pauses but continues on."-Alfred. That would mean skipping my usual daily activities and chores. And-"He cuts off and stares at me.

I know now that in some way I look dissapointed or sad. Rarely anything interesting shows up. And I'm usually alone except when I find someone to talk to. But it always ends up they have to leave for chores.

I look up at Roderich, who is actually taller then me by a couple inches, and see him wince a bit. I quickly try and hide my feelings into a cheerful smile. I hate it when i make people feel guilty. Very non-Hero like.

"Hey never mind ok? Just at least say we'll pass eachother in the hallway somtimes. And maybe stop to chat a bit?" His face is blank. My smile still stays on though he continues to stare.

As akward time passes, somthing comes to mind and I realize. What time is it? I decide to ask but just I'm about to Roderich beats me a speaks first."If you would like to 'hang out' maybe you can request piano lessons to the King. You would still have to learn but that way we can still chat and such."

My eyes widen. Thats a perfect plan! I jump up and down excitedly."Oh my Gosh! Thats amazing Roderich! I will totally do that!" Finally some way to end boring bordem! The learning sucks a bit, but a bit worth it if I actually get to talk with someone.

He smiles at my behavior. "Well si-Alfred. I must get back to work. But hopefully we can 'hang' somtime." I nod happily. And with that and a small wave we both leave in diffrent directions. I think how awesome this will be and that i should go and tell Feli- wait! Thats what I was going to do!

Before bumping into Roderich I was going to see another friend! With a burst of energy I rush to the kitchen. But also cautious of anymore people. As I finally make my way to the kitchen the smell of amazing food reaches my nose and I sigh in bliss. As I enter I search for my friend.

Other then Tonny, who I barely even talk to, unless passing in the hallways, Feliciano is the closest friend I have. Though are conversations are small we manage to fit in alot of things and keep the friendship going.

"Hey Feli!" I call out seeing a familiar white bandana otop aburn hair. The friendly figure turns around and lets a big smile show.

To tell you the truth, when I first met him I thought he was a girl. We were both 14 and I was supposed to to meet the new staff. He was wereing a dress, aparently its a supposed tradition in his old village to wear a dress till 16, to show how inocent you were. And without knowing this at first I mistaken him for a girl.

I had the smallest crushes on 'her' till his voice dropped and he switched to pants and rolled up longsleeved shirts. It kinda scared the crap out of me but he understood my confusion, explaining it happened alot now. Thats how we became friends.

And during those short conversations we became great friends. And now I was trying to add Roderich to the group. Anyhoo Feliciano greeted me."Ve~ Hello Alfred! Nice to see you again." He gave me friendly hug and then pulled back. Confusion in his honey amber eyes. "Why arent you at the dinning table? Dinner started 13 minutes ago."

My eyes widened. Its already passed 6?! but somehow that explained the delicious smell and the dark outside. Its in mid october and the sun usually acts as a clock for me giving me 10 minutes to be ready for dinner. I let out a freaked out squeal, flailing my hands in a panicked matter."I gotta go! But after dinner I need you talk with you! Just give me the key word 'Roddy'! Thats all for now, later!"

I quickly spun off my heel and raced to the dinning hall. I passed a couple strangers but thought nothing of it as I barged in dramaticly into the room. Stares were on me and I realized as I looked around there were new faces.

"Ehem...This is my son...Prince Alfred F. Jones."

My eyes landed on my father who explained this to two adults near him. I laughes nervously, heat going to my cheeks."Um...Yeah...I'm Alfred..Nice to meet all of you...?" Ivan taught me that no matter what, you say that even before meeting the people. Its just polite. But I of course dozed off because he was being quite boring that day.

A girl giggled and it echoed around the room. My eyes flew to her and she smiled. She had short bobcutted light blonde hair with a lavender ribbon to the right of her face. Her sea-green eyes sparkling as she locked them with my ocean blue ones. I let out a akward cough and looked at my dad.

"So..um..dad who are they?" I ask. I feel the girls stare still on me. Its getting uncomfortable. But I'm startled out of it as the booming laugh of my father fills the akward silence."Son..Come" he gestures to me. I quickly speedwalk to him. As I'm there he pulls me into a sideways hug. My ear gets tickled as he whispers"This..is you future fiance Princess Lily. You are to ask her for her hand in marriage by no later then 10. Dont disappoint me Alfred."His last words are laced with warning.

I gulp and nod."Now Alfred why dont you sit next to Lily?" I quickly nod and rush over to the empty seat next to her. She gives me a sweet smile and holds out her hand."Princess Lily. Pleasure." her voice is soft and tiny, like her hand, I note as I shake."Prince Alfred. Pleasures all mine." I say with a forced smile.

Somthing dosnt seem right. Oh I know! I have to marry this chick! And I have to say in this whatsoever! This is unfair and cruel. Just because im 19 dosnt mean I have to be hitched right away!. Boy I have a bunch to tell Feli and Roderich when this is over. Speaking of Roderich...

"Hey dad...?" stares are on me as I continue slowly with my fathers attention."I know its a bit late..but I would like to learn piano?" I see him with a blank face and wonder wha-"Yes you can my dear son...but after..." he points to Lily with his eyes. I gulp but somthing comes to mind.

I point to my ring finger and make a hole with my hand, then shrug shaking my head. Everyone already grew bored as soon as I asked about the piano lessons and continued with their meal. He dosnt seem to get it so i have to repeat the hand signals till he realizes I have no ring. Yet to my horror he mouths 'do it anyway' and I frown.

Damn I wished that would've worked...

I turn to Lily and tap her on the shoulder. Her attention is fully mine when move my chair and lean on one knee holding out my empty hands. She seems to know what to do and puts one of them in mine, blushing slightly. Her left one of course is whats in both of my hands.

Now since I have had alot of time to myself, I perfected my acting skills, though I rarley ever use them unless in a dire situation. This is counted.

I start out as if nervous and a bit shy."Lily...I know we just met and all..but I do feel as if we would be perfect for eachother." I pause and take a 'nervous gulp'. My voice gets a bit stronger as I finally ask the one question I thought I wouldnt have to say for a long time."Will you marry me?"

Its stated in one of the books Ivan made me read, that when a engagment is made between two diffrent kingdoms that to make it feel less fake and more real the prince has to ask the princess for her hand in marriage. She of course has to answer with a yes but they think it makes it more...magical.

I think its stupid. And I can see in her eyes she agrees. But she has to put up a small show. Her face turns scarlet and small tears appear at her eyes. She smiles"Oh of course I will Alfred!" she then wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. But to me it feels as if shes trying to kill me.

My fathers laugh fills the room once again"Amazing! I havent seen quick love since my own wife! How about in 3 months we hold the wedding?" 3 monthes...it sounds to little."M-maybe 4?" I hear Lily say. Thank goodness. My father gives her a questioning stare but shrugs it off. "4 it is!" and with that said we finish dinner.

After, I walk Lily to her carriage. But I notice somthing. The guy who opens her door gives her a look. One I cant place but know I've seen before. She returns the look but saddness is filled in it. Then once shes in I wave goodbye. I give a questioning glance to the moving carriage but shrug it off. That guy..practicly looked just like her.

I turn and head back to the castle, thoughts going haywire. She will be back in 2 months with her things and then we will set up for the next month, then in Febuary we will get married. I sigh. Life like this really sucks. Sure hero's get the girl in the end but..being forced is really sucky...especialy to a girl you dont know.

I sigh again as I step inside. But I'm greeted by my father."Now I think you can be responsible and call the tailors?" he dosnt even give me a chance to answer and just leaves me standing there. Sometimes he really is a jerk.

As I ignore the order I hunt for Feli and find out that tomarrow, instead of lessons with Ivan ill have my first piano lesson. Somehow ill manage to get all three of us so we can talk. My closest friends. I find Feli washing up dinner plates. He notices me and before I can get a word in he shouts"RODDY!...ve~"

Im confused...Waaait! Duh!"Thank you Feli! I made a new friend! Tomarrow I have a piano lesson with him. But I want you to be there so we can all chat!" We exchange big smiles. He agrees happily but soon has to get back to work. I say a goodbye and leave to head for my room.

Then I remember...the Tailors...I'm not happy at all about the wedding. But what can I do? It sucks...but at least I wont be as bored as I usualy am. Thats the only bright side.

Finally I dial the phone number and wait. Two rings go by and a voice finally answers."Hello? This is UK's tailor and blanket shop. We are closed right now but you can try again in the morning."

I freeze. That voice...It sounds so...Amazing. Exotic and silky. But it also sounds as if-"Excuse me. Are you still there? Hello?" Oh crap! I forgot!."Oh hello. This is Alfred." I facepalm. That was soo smart..The voice is male...but it still sounds...really amazing."Ok then..Alfred...Our store is closed right now but if you would like to try in the morning tomarrow im sure we can help." It sounds as if from england. And the way my name rolled of his tongue. So Cute! but I realize im spacing out again.

"Um..oh! Yeah...My father...he wanted me to ask about a order." There was a pause then a sigh."Alfred...If I may ask who is your father?" that voice..."Hes the king" I say quietly. I hear on the other side that he starts to laugh."Oh wow...Thats a good one! You really made my day Alfred!" the laugh is adorable but I'm getting off track. He dosnt believe me? Somehow this gets my temper up a bit."Well to prove it. I Alfred F. Jones the Hero invite you and your crew to the castle in the afternoon tomarrow! I will even send someone personaly!"Ha how about that?!

Theres silence on the other end for a while. But the laughs start up again and a bit louder."Crew?! I'm not a pirate!" I feels my cheeks flush slightly, but he continues."But sure I'll take that offer up oh mighty prince!" He continues to laugh and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah...anyway...You will be staying with us for a week. So pack up. Im guessing thats all...Wait! I need your name ."Oh that was a good one! Nice one Alfred. He pauses for a while."Its Arthur Kirkland. And if this is actually true..there are 4 of us. I really am having hard time believing this...but ok..tomarrow...I'll see you Alfred the prince." he hung up.

Wow that was the best conversation I ever had! I put the phone down and decide to call it a day. Yawning I open the door and shiver. Thats right the window. I left it open. I have so much to tell Feli and Roderich tomarrow.

This probably had been the weirdest and best day ever. At least I wont be bored that much. Or that alone. I close my eyes and let sleep take me away to colorful dreams.

* * *

Well that's this chapter...I hope it was good for you guys! :D Reviews are always nice but Have a wonderful day!

(Also try check out my friends stories. _Yukisaysrawr_ is her name)

**-KittyCatShadow**


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N:Hello and welcome to chapter 4! First off i am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! Writers block caught me and i couldn't think of anything for a while. So i do warn you if the start of the chapter really is...well crappy. And i hope you forgive me if there is spelling errors and OOCness of the characters. Also some if it might not make sense. Sorry for it, i will try my best to work on it. And i really don't know about injuries...Just keep that in mind when you read it. But if anything i hope you enjoy this chapter!) _

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Hetalia or some of the plot from The Prince and The Pauper.

Chapter 4:

* * *

The day would be clear, sun shining brightly down on green grass, small fluffy white clouds drifting here and there, maybe even followed by a nice breeze. It would be a fine day. Just made for relaxing and doing absolutely nothing. Yet of course in reality, the sky was covered by dark clouds that poured harsh rain onto yellow grass, and making everything just a wet mess.

I let out a soft sigh as I stared out of the blury window that I called my own. It was such a shame to see everything so grey and dull. It was still dark out so you couldn't really see anything unless lighting flashes, causing the scenery of town to light up briefly. As I got closer to the window my breath started to fog up a small piece of the window. Noticing this I blew on the piece making it bigger. Then with a careful hand I drew a happy face. But after a few seconds of just staring at the silly thing I wiped it away.

Letting out one more little sigh to the window I turned to my warm room. I had waken up with only opening my eyes and feeling completely awake. I assumed it was the weathers doing, with the loud thunder and bright flashes. But somehow waking up like this I felt so numb. I checked my little clock and saw that it would be a little over an hour till I actually had to get up.I looked around the dark shadows of my room. It was very quiet, well except the harsh pattering of rain hitting the window. I felt wide awake, full of energy, but felt like doing nothing at all. Nothing but maybe stare into space for the longest amount of time I had left. So I just decided to do that.

Laying back down in my bed I started a staring contest with the ceiling. I felt so empty. With thoughts of wondering when my usual awkward self would return I continued to stare. It kinda freaked me out a bit. Feeling nothing was bothering me a lot. Soon enough the light in my room got brighter and I broke off the staring contest to check my clock again. It was time to get up and yawning a bit, I got up and shuffled my way to the closet. While getting dressed I noted that it was still raining, but not as hard as it was a while ago. After brushing my hair I grabbed my glasses, put them on, and slipped out of the room.

It was quiet. The usual racket of shouting and laughter not there. I was puzzled. Could it be Gilbert wasn't up yet? He always makes the most noise in the morning. Checking my watch I saw it was 8:47AM. He should be up by now. But as soon as I passed the corner, my thoughts were at a halt as I practicly fell down dodging a rushed Ludwig. He didn't notice me as he hurried past with bucket in tow, small drips of water falling off the sides. I didn't really connect two and two till I turned around and met face to face with a very angry, soaking wet, Gilbert.

* * *

I winced and let out another gasp of pain and Ludwig repositioned my arm. Giving him a slight glare, I was met with a sharp tug and more pain, making me yelp. Grumbling bit I glanced at Gilbert, who was fully dressed and awake, glaring at me. I tried to plead with him silently so that he would understand that I was there at the wrong place and time, just to find out Ludwig poured a icy bucket of water on him to walk him up, and would at least try to not be so angry. It wasn't my fault it was his younger brothers way of waking people up. Yet to my disappointment Gilbert's glare increased at me. He had pulled my arm out of its socket, he was always violent but I could never have expected this from him. Then again we haven't really worked together much.

I let out a sigh of relief as Ludwig finished and put my arm in a sling."If you don't use it for a while you'll be fine." he told me, icy blue eyes in seriousness. I nodded as he turned his head to Gilbert."Was it really necessary to do that East?" Gilbert then exploded a little."Well how would you like it if you were dreaming of hot babes just to be woken up with icy water!? Not awesome West. Not awesome at all." he then folded his arms and turned his head away. Just as Ludwig was going to reply, annoyance flashing in his eyes, Arthur decided to make an appearance and walked into the room, cutting him off.

I widened my eyes in shock. He looked completely different compared to yesterday. Yellow hair bright and groomed, sparkling green eyes that looked like he slept the passed 100 years away, and his clothes looking fresh and new. He looked at us in confusion then set a glare on all of us. But after a few seconds of silence a smile replaced and he chuckled."Ahh...that's right" he said almost to himself. Clearing his throat he gave us a big and rare smile and started to talk.

"I have important news! Yesterday when we closed shop someone had called. This someone, though I do have doubts about, introduced himself as our very own dear Prince! He invited us to the castle for a big order. We will be staying there for a week, yet before I continue is there any questions?" as he paused for a moment a thousand thoughts rushed into my mind. But before I could even process even a proper question or sentence, Arthur continued with a grin."An escort is to pick us up today a hour before noon. And we have to be packed and ready. Now I need to start canceling some appointments and you three need to get ready. But before I forget." he paused to look at all of us, but resting a serious face to Gilbert."Gilbert. I do expect good behavior from you. Matthew and Ludwig will hopefully act as they do here on the trip. That's it."

But to my surprise Gilbert gave Arthur a surprised and hurt look. Standing up he started to clench his fists."Are you implying that I usually don't have good behavior? Well I do so apologize if I'm not as square as my stick in the mud brother! The awesome I hold can't be tamed or held in! So why don't you just go and suck on it!"Gilbert turned and quickly stormed out of the room. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through light blonde hair."Sorry about that Arthur. He might have waken up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Excuse me but I need to get us both ready."Ludwig then got up and left after his older brother.

Surprisingly Arthur really didn't react like he usually would. He only watched silently. But after a few moments he looked at me and saw my injured arm."What happened?! Are you ok?" he quickly rushed over. I only gave him a small nod as he check it."Will you be ok Matthew?" he asked. You know this is actually why I let him take his anger out on me. Other then me handling it perfectly fine, another reason would be that rarely, he would show me his fatherly side that I once remembered as a little kid. And even if brief I felt loved. Worth something. So even if its a pattern of insults to care I would take as many insults and scolding to get that feeling. It was worth it no matter what.

Answering his question I smiled a bit "Ludwig says ill be fine in a while. So it would give me time to get ready before the escort arrives." Arthur only nodded and stood up."Well when your fine just make sure to hop to it. I don't want to be embarrassed any further if Gilbert is actually angry." There he was again. But as he left the room I still felt happy.

* * *

Three hours later we were all ready. Nice and groomed with fresh clothes we waited for the escort. Arthur did mention that it could be a joke so don't get our hopes up too much. But it was most likely it could be my arm a bit I sighed in relief. It might sting a bit but it was perfectly fine now. Time passed by in boring silence when suddenly bells rang and we all focused our attention to the door. My eyes followed a tall man as he got to the counter. He had dark brown hair, swept back slightly with a curl standing upright, bright violet eyes, and slight pale skin. He wore a purple and grey-white outfit that looked suspiciously like a musicians. He pushed his glasses back in place and cleared his voice slightly.

"Hello. I am assuming that this is the tailors and your the owner Arthur?" he spoke in a clear, most likely German accent, to Arthur. Arthur nodded and put out his hand."Arthur Kirkland at your service. Assuming your the escort, may I have you name?"the stranger nodded and took Arthur's hand with a gloved one."Roderich Edelstein. Though actually a musician not an escort, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Are you all ready?" Arthur nodded and gestured to us."These are the others."he said pointing to each one of us as he introduced us to Roderich."This is Matthew, Ludwig, and-Where is Gilbert?!"

Looking past Ludwig I saw that Gilbert was indeed, missing. But we quickly heard footsteps and saw him appear at the door frame, a little yellow bird perched in his finger."Sorry about that. You know how Gilbird gets when I'm gone for a while. And just who might you be?" quickly changing topics as he noticed a patient Roderich standing there. Violet eyes clashed with crimson."I am the escort. My name is Roderich Edelstein, but you can call me Roderich only." as he waited for a reply I had to hold in a small laugh as Gilbert looked from us to him in disbelief. A smirk then appeared on his face as he held out a hand."Well the mister tight pants, names Gilbert." as Roderich grasped his hand Gilbert pulled him in close. He whispered something to the fancy man, causing him to flinch and flush slightly and pull away fast. As Gilbert gave a wink to him Arthur decided to intervene.

"And this is Gilbert. Answering your earlier question, we are all packed and ready. Though if I may, we might be late if we don't head out soon." Roderich gave Gilbert a wary look then nodded and turned away."Follow me to the carriage please." he then disappeared out the door.

But as soon as the door shut quietly Arthur tackled a laughing Gilbert."You git! I told you to behave!" Arthur wouldn't hit Gilbert so he was only scolding him while pinning him to the ground. But Gilbert continued to laugh as if nothing was happening. Arthur gave him a glare but then got off of him, then grabbed his things and left out the door, probably about to apologize to the fancy guy.

Gilbert got up slowly then gave off a creepy grin."Oh I'm sooo going to have fun on this trip!" the then snatched his things and left too. Since Ludwig has escaped early to follow Roderich I was alone. When noticing this I let out a surprised squeak and got my things and quickly left after them. As soon as I set my things the carriage I remembered something important."Wait I'll be right back!" calling out loudly enough for a few people to hear. Running back into the shop I quickly ran upstairs. Though accidentlly tripping on one of the stairs I crashed into my room and glanced wildly for my special trinket. Finding it under my lamp I grabbed it and ran back to outside.

Then finding no one in sight I quickly stepped into the carriage."Sorry if I kept you waiting I-Oh! I-i'm sorry!" When I looked up I felt my face flush. I was wrong to assume that everyone was in the carriage. It seemed something was happening between Gilbert and Roderich and they were now in a compromising position. Roderich had a horrified look on his red face as he was still pushed against a seat by a smirking Gilbert, who although looked confident, had shock in his eyes. I put my hands in quick surrender and backed out quickly, closing the door after me.

Turning around I met Arthur and Ludwig coming out from behind the carriage."We put your things in the back Matthew so you don't have to worry."Ludwig told me as he went past me to the carriage doors. I tried to warn him but I got interrupted as Arthur looked at me funny."Do you have a fever Matthew? Your face is red. What happened?" as Arthur put a hand to check my forehead I heard the door open, causing me to wince. Arthur mistook it as he thought he hurt me. "Why don't you sit next to me in case something happens ok Matthew?We need to get in now though. It's still raining pretty hard."I then noticed Arthur was right and he was looking pretty wet so I let him take my arm and help me into the carriage.

There were 3 seats on each side of the carriage, facing each other. On the left side there was Ludwig in the middle, and Gilbert furthest from the door rubbing his cheek. On the right, near the door sat a rather mad looking Roderich. Arthur put me next to Roderich then sat next to me, facing Gilbert. Instead of taking the chance of meeting eyes with a strange faced Gilbert I kept my eyes on my lap as the carriage started to move. It was extremely quite and awkward for me as minutes ticked by. But after a bit more I realized I still had my trinket in my clenched hand. Opening it slowly I looked at it. It was a orange-red glossy looking maple leaf. It was my good luck charm ever since I got it from Arthur on my birthday. It was connected to a silver chain to wear as a bracelet. After a few moments of staring at it I put it on my left wrist. As the trip continued slowly my mind started to get hazy. And before I knew it I drifted off in a small sleep.

* * *

I woke up abruptly, with a pain in the back of my head. My eyes snapped open and my hand quickly went to the source of pain. Hissing softly I felt a small bump at the surroundings around me, I remembered where I was at. But I noticed quickly that the seating arrangements changed a bit.

Gilbert was now seated across from me and seemed to be picking on an annoyed Roderich. It seems Ludwig switched places with Gilbert and was now staring out the window. I wondered quickly why Roderich was sitting next to Gilbert if he was getting annoyed. Looking next to me I saw Arthur was sleeping, head set on the window. How come he didn't get hit? Ignoring it though I then moved to where Roderich was sitting and looked out the window.

It was sunnier and more colorful. Rain must have already passed I noted as I saw the dirt road looked a bit wet. Yet as soon as I was looking more at the pretty scenery it changed. We passed a big gate and were now on a road. It was dark and grey and smoother then the bumpy dirt road we were on. As we continued on I grew bored at looking outside. As soon as I turned my head to look inside the carriage, we came to a slow halt.

Roderich, who looked like he was about to snap soon, gave a cheerful smile and stood up quickly. But it didn't really last long as he hit the short roof hard. He yelped in pain and grasped his head. After a few seconds he recovered and quickly got out. Gilbert was quick to copy and Ludwig was making his way to wake up Arthur so I left after them. Stretching some stiff muscles I took a deep breath and looked around. It was so bright! And the air was so fresh. I grinned at it. This was extremely better then the dull grey town I know. Even if I love my home I wished it would be brighter.

I heard some shuffling behind me and knew Ludwig woke Arthur and gotten out of the carriage. Though Arthur looked a bit crabby being woken up, as he looked around his mood seemed to change quickly. I heard him whisper something in awe which made me smile a bit more. After getting our things out we followed Roderich into the castle.

* * *

_Later..._

Fear and panic rushed through me as the footsteps grew closer and louder. Why is it I'm ending up in so many messes today?! I mean sure I wandered off to look at some paintings and ended up lost in hallway. But someone _really_ had to come along before I could return safely?! I already knew it was my fault but it didn't really hurt to blame something or someone eles if my life was on the line!

I looked left and right trying to find a way to run. Right. Sprinting to go past the corner I knew I made a mistake when I slammed into a large figure, then falling down and loosing the breath in my lungs. But then before I knew it the floor disappeared from underneath me and I was opening my eyes in shock. But before I could gasp, my breath caught as I was frozen in place with pale violet eyes.

Light silver-blonde hair covered the eyes slightly, a long nose underneath and a small smile underneath that. Yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from the stranger. And I barley heard the words being spoken with a Russian accent.

"Two hours Alfred. You better be on time."

I didn't reply as I was still frozen. Those eyes...they reminded me of the chill of powdery winter snow. But then I had to be torn away as I was set down, in a unfamiliar room. The large stranger gave off a wave and shut the door. And if the door being shut was a key word to the trance I was in, it worked. Gasping for much needed air I shivered.

Those eyes, even if they were calm they could be icier the Ludwig's hardest glare. After a lot of deep breaths I calmed myself down and finally realized I was in a room. The strangers words echoed in my mind briefly. "Alfred? Who's that?" But before I could wonder more someone threw the door open. I let out a surprised squeak."Please don't hurt-" A hand covered my mouth and I met eyes with a wild crimson. It was Gilbert and he pushed me against the wall."Shh!" he whispered harshly. I nodded and kept quite when he glanced behind. Shutting the door with a kick he looked me deep in the eyes.

"You never saw anything alright? Me and Roddy were only talking. Nothing eles. Nothing more. Get it?" Getting it I nodded and he removed his hand. I took a deep breath and gave him a glare."You really didn't have to scare me so much for that mister. And really didn't need to cover my mouth. Your hand tastes like bird feathers." Gilbert ignored me and tried not to laugh. "Pfft! If I didn't cover your mouth you would have either screamed like a girl or something. And if anything Why did you act like such a rag doll when that huge dude caught you?"

I froze a bit. I heard him nice and clear. But that wasn't the reason. Something caught my attention as I looked past him. There was talking just outside the door. And as soon as I saw the doorknob turn slightly I pushed Gilbert in an open closet."What the-" he almost yelled, but I was already under the bed scared stiff. Gilbert seemed to get quiet as the door opened and two pairs of feet stepped in.

"-Yeah but I'm sure when Roderich is back we can meet them M'kay?"

"Ve~ Okay!"

I held my breath as they went near the bed. It seemed both were male, but I was kinda confused as the second one sounded very feminine. There was a sound above me and I knew both were sitting on the bed. The second voice spoke up and I noted it was Italian accented.

"Hey Alfred! Would you mind if I went through your old memory book? Ve~ I like seeing you all young and cute. Brings back fond memories." After a few seconds the first voice known as 'Alfred' replied."Yeah sure. I think there is a pic of us a week after we met. Its in a box under the bed."

I felt my stomach drop as I processed the words. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. I hoped somehow I would turn invisible. But of course luck wasn't really on my side today as I heard rustling next to me. But as I opened one eye I was met with confused cheer-full honey-amber eyes and a question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

(A/N:I hope you enjoyed this. Again sorry if you pick up spelling errors. I will try my best to fix them. Super sorry for not updating sooner. And I'm not really good at Canada . havent seen much of him in the series...maybe briefly though x3.

Reviews are nice but have a wonderful day :D

**-KittyCatShadow.**


End file.
